Comfort in the Night
by yourstruly.nishaboo
Summary: After loosing a patient, House goes to a friend for comfort. My first Huddy fic


**Comfort in the Night**

**Disclaimer: I own not House, Cuddy or the show. It's all in the hands of FOX.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: After loosing a patient, House goes to a friend for comfort. (My first Huddy fic)**

**A/N: This is my first Huddy fic or even a fic for House. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Cuddy padded through her house hearing the familiar knock on the door. She wrapped her nightgown tighter over her body. 

House stood on the other side, bags under his eyes. Stepping aside, she silently let him in. When she closed the door, she disappeared into the kitchen, coming out with two glasses of water.

"What happened," she asked sinking into the couch next to him.

"I lost a patient," he replied sleepily. "Seven year old girl."

She watched him as he twirled his cane around in his hands. She imagined him hiding his real pain with jokes to Cameron, Chase and Foreman. Once he stepped into her home though, it all changed. The arrogant, perverted and loveable House was gone… at least until his hurt was numb.

"I couldn't save her in time. I decided to tell her parents."

"We're not angels House. If we have the ability to help a sick person, we do it as best as we can. Don't you remember what you told Foreman after he lost a patient?"

"I'm a hypocrite, kill me," he replied.

"You should take your own advice. While you're moping about this patient, you could kill the next." House's small eyes meet hers. "It's okay, what you're feeling, but it'll be fine. As you say; people die, life goes on."

House went back to playing with is cane.

"I know a way you can make me forget," he replied after a short silence.

"Forget it," she replied knowing he was back. "I already told you, the Make a Wish Foundation."

"I called 'em and I got your answering machine." He smiled back at her and held her gaze for a moment.

"So you're okay now?" she asked sitting her glass on the table. He sighed.

"Yeah. Even though I'm the only doctor with common sense, I loose patients."

"You don't have common sense, you're an ass." House watched her full lips move. He loved her hair and it's angelic waves that stopped an inch below her shoulders. Wearing no make up, she still looked beautiful.

He was glad that even though he was what she said, an ass, she was still his friend. Maybe it was because they worked together and she had to tolerate him. It didn't matter because she was right there.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"For what?" she asked.

"Letting me in and talking to me. Not just tonight, every night." Her eyes meet his serious ones.

"It's no problem House," she smiled that heavenly smile, "If you don't get better, people die and our hospital goes down." House smiled, his ego being fed. "Plus you're even more of a jerk when you're in a bad mood."

"You have anything stronger than water?"

"You're not suppose to drink while you're on meds House," she replied. "I _am_ a doctor."

"Really? I forgot," he said sarcastically, "I wondered why you walked around with a doctors coat in the hospital all the time, yelling at me."

"It's apart of my job description; yell at House."

"I don't listen anyways."

"I know. That's annoying. I, the boss, yell and you don't listen. You're Cuddy, House relationship."

"Plus the nights I come over after work. Don't worry, Wilson has no idea what goes on in here."

Cuddy looked at House with her eyebrows raised. He replied with a smirk.

They talked the rest of the night about nothing and everything. Cuddy noted House's yawn.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive tonight. You look exhausted."

"I feel exhausted, but I'll be fine."

"No. If anything happens to you… Just sleep on the couch," Cuddy went to the closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow.

"I can't even get a back stage pass to your room?"

Cuddy gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Keep dreaming, buster." She watched as he yawned again and slipped off his coat, not arguing with her about leaving. She put the blanket over him and he used one of the pillows from the couch.

"Can I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked. Looking up at her.

"You're still dreaming. Good night House." She switched off the lamp on the small table. House watched her body move through the darkness and disappear into the hallway.

He closed his eyes, glad to have Cuddy in his life. Other wise, he'd be lost. Wilson was there, but Cuddy was different. She was a woman who easily understood his problems and partially why he is the way he is.

He was just glad that Cuddy was his comfort at night when he needed it most.

_Thank you for being my comfort in the night._

_When I toss and turn in bed, thinking about yesterday_

_And the next day._

_Thank you for listening to me and loving me. _

_You help me go on, _

* * *

**A/N: So how'd I do?? Good, bad? coughs (I'd rather hear good) cough The poem at the end was written by the wonderful, me. I was thinking, and I thought up that. Please review… remember it's my first Huddy fic. Let me know how I did.**


End file.
